epikdubs_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Memethan Dankson
"if you do get the wiki back up. Can you use my joke name? Memethan Dankson?" - Nathan Munson requesting his page name to be changed to his 'joke name'. Nathan is a key factor within the Fandub community. He consistently produces Fandubs to this day and displays superb strike avoiding skills that only he could have created. Such techniques that he has made public are downsizing a video's visual content into a border, thus avoiding detection by YouTube's infamous automated copyright detectors. But this technique may not always be a long-term solution considering a strike could be placed manually by the copyright holder towards the user. Another feature that Nathan displays is his disregard for time zones. This is shown through his incessant asking of others to join a Skype call, typically when they are asleep or at a busy time. Nathan shows a distinct commitment to Fandubs. This is shown by his sometimes incessant asking of others for their lines. Which has become a running joke by multiple members of this community. He has also admitted to creating some AMVs in the past. Likes to express his amusement towards things by typing his trademark reaction; "Lolz ha-ha xD" or sometimes stylised as "Ha-ha lolz XD" He also marks on his calender each day Peter Kelamis replies to his tweets. This is usually in response to Nathan showing him his latest fandub in which he most probably imitated Peter's voice. Memorable Quotes * "ha-ha lolz xD" * "I need a break from thia." * "Saw Civil War today! Best film of the year along with Batman V Superman!" * "I admit. I am the cringiest thing since Adam Sandler." * "I am a talentless hack like sean schemmel... mcdonalds has a delivery service?" * "The reason I don't like being memed is because I think it makes me look like a freak rather than a guy who just does impressions." * "dude! i got kelamis as a skype contact now!" * "FUCK TIME ZONES." * "I will annihil8te dis chat with spam!" * "Great job! But Vegeta sounds like a Spanish swordsman lol!" * "FUCK YOU BRANDON. #sotriggered" * "Hahahaha OrangeBricks MAKE GR8 sound proof rooms while recording" * "Please don't tell Brandon and Dean. I'll never hear the end of it." * "what does that have to do with anything?" * "Hilary supports funi kai" * "Ocean kai isn't the first thing to disappoint me in life" * "Batman V Superman really was great. nothing wrong with it." * "Sean did not block me but I block him lol" * "I may not be perfect at editing but i am a master at avoiding strikes" * "Hahaha Im getting my laptop back, after that I'm changing this chat name hahaha" * "So do you guys live in the city or like in a field?" * "Tag for likes" * "im here ALL day" * "Im the new meme now" * "Wow you guys are still doing this?" * "For the love of God can we please stop mentioning Kal?" * "For Pete's sake will you quit sharing my photos!" * "But seriously, is he like a new obsession with you guys?" * "He wont get the jokes, from now on can we please just not mention him anymore?" * "Hi everyone, this is munsonx4" * "weeeeedddd everydaaaaayyyyyyy" * "we need official bruce faulconer tequila" * "why am I being compared to Kal?" * "So is there a time where we don't have to joke?" * "okay first off no, I am nothing like Kal, 2 your troll face is showing, and 3 epik editz joke died, come up with something new GOD DAMN IT" * "Check out my new SSJ3 Kirby Morrow fandub, it DESTROYS my old one" * "dude! the guy i got for super buu held the scream for 48 seconds... sorry 30 secs" * "ill just do the voice myself lol" * "Your welcome NOW PAY ME FOR REEACTION KKKKKK" * "I'm in charge of the editing." * "Busy butchering some pigs kkkkk" * "Sheen's fans have austism, leik real badz k" * "NEEWWW WORLLLDD ORDER!" * "Do you think everything I say is unnecessary?" * "I only get annoyed when you guys make fun of people in the chat" * "Like that photo of me and Kal, that really pissed me off" * "Arghhh I'm cringing so bad, I'm such a drama queen" * "Ohhhhh that's so embarrassing :(" * "Just had a scream off against a friend he lasted 43 seconds I lasted 34" * "Dude your screams are beast mode!" * "and that was on your old mic?! XD" * "You've taken the joke too far" * "I'm not comfortabel with me or my friends being on there" * "I don't care just take it down" * "The bottom line is, I could be working at Funi one day" * "I Googled my friend's names and the wiki appeared in the results" * "It's no a joke anymore, it's slander" * "As a friend can you please just take it down" * "And I really don't think Kal should be on there" * "Wait, there was a True Grit genocide?" * "Enjoy" * "Morning" * "I'm meeting JB tomorrow, this'll be fun" * "I've got all the females done" * "New fandubs coming soon kkkk" * "Yeah can we talk about how I'm always a meme?" * "That's all for today" * "You must have a pretty serious life, maybe that's why you come on here and joke" * "I see you're not ready to be serious, so I'm just gonna leave" * "It's like I'm not even talking to the same people anymore" * "Ahhh I cant stay mad at you guys xD" * "I hate this place so muuuch!" * "If you guys could get me outta this shithole, that be great" * "Wtf Ryan.." *Leaves chat* * "BROOCHES GREATEST HITS" * "plz <3" * "thank you bbz" * "Lol, I hit 3000 subs today" * "Hi I'm Nathan. I am 23 years old, currently going to the Art Institute of Fort Worth and Capstone Church. Since High School I've been a Referee, Lifeguard, Airman, and now a Barista. Recently I just started doing paid Voice Over work and hope to continue doing it in the future." * "Yeah but it'd be wiser to hire a male voce for goku and a newer voice for vegeta" * "id have the guy who voiced L voice gohan" * "Hahaha oh well if I get a strike big whoop" * "CRAP! Now I'm stuck with the crappy funi z and atrocious kai dubs ughh..." * "I like the dub scripts cause it feels more like an American cartoon. The kai ones feel too Shakespearean" * "oh god, if its actual porn I can't click on that at school lol" * "just checking lol" * "hey. was wondering can u send ur lines today? its been a week haven't recieved anything from u yet :("